


Trembling

by orphan_account



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chan just wants to party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhui would like to get his life together, but this sketchy man isn't helping the situation.





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i wrote this a few months ago and it was shitty but i edited it a lil and i guess its a lil less shitty now so i decided to publish it?? but like yeah its a work in progress, hope you enjoy!

"You doing anything tonight?” Soonyoung asked Junhui, strolling into the main room of their shitty apartment where Junhui was just trying to enjoy his microwave rice. He looked up at Soonyoung, not even surprised when his eyes were set on Soonyoung’s naked body. It wasn’t even an inconvenience at this point, Junhui just expected it. His roommate just simply hated wearing clothes. He only owned about three shirts in general, and the days he actually put them on wouldn’t even be countable at this point. He bend down to get eye level with Junhui and looked at him right in the eyes, a half smile forming on his lips. Junhui knew exactly what he wanted. 

“No.” He said, scarfing down another bite of undercooked rice. “Do you want me to be doing something tonight?” He answered sarcastically. He knew Soonyoung wanted him out of here so he could have the house to himself. He didn’t have anything against that though, he’d rather not spend more time in this dump then he had to. The less he’s here, the less images of Soonyoung naked he has to have drilled into his brain. He knew he would be gone tonight anyway, like he usually was, but it just gave him so much joy to see the desperation in Soonyoung’s eyes as they beg for him to get the fuck out of here. 

“Yeah, I want you to leave.” Soonyoung laughed and placed his shoes on the table despite Junhui’s multiple warnings about germs on their only eating table. He leaned in closer to Junhui with a large smirk on his face. “Someone is coming tonight.” He laughed again, as if Junhui expected anything different. “If you want to stay though, we can share.” He offered, but Junhui knew he really didn’t mean that.

“Who.” Junhui asked as uninterested as he could. His eyes were focused on the four remaining rice bits in the bowl.

“Nevermind.” Soonyoung said, sighing. “It won’t matter to you anyway.” He replied. “Just make sure you’re not here. And while you’re out, try to find Chan.” He said, speaking about their other roommate. He knew Soonyoung barely gave a shit about Chan, but he’s the one essentially paying the rent so they still have to make sure he’s actually still alive every once in a while. He’s pretty sure their contacts on Soonyoung's phone are “roommate” and “better roommate.”

Chan had not show himself in over three days, but it was a normal occurrence at this point. Of course, Junhui wondered where the fuck he was but he didn’t have enough energy to go out and actually look for him. He figured he would show up eventually, broke and beaten up, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Ok.” Junhui responded, tossing the bowl into the sink hoping one of them will eventually wash their dishes someday. He pondered over the idea of buying paper plates and cups, but he’s afraid Soonyoung would end up mistaking them for food while drunk and down the entire bag. 

“I’m so happy you’re agreeable!” Soonyoung announced, overjoyed. He wrapped his arm around Junhui’s neck and squeezed. “If he ruins things with this girl of his, we could be in big trouble. So make sure he’s not out doing dumb shit that he’ll regret later.” He finished, before stepping away from the kitchen. “I’m going to go shower.” He announced, slamming the bathroom door shut after stepping in. 

Chan’s girlfriend’s father was paying a good majority of their rent, because of how deeply in love his daughter, Nayoung, was with him. Those two were completely in love and have been for a few years now, Junhui can’t remember exactly how many. Chan thinks it unfair to him because Nayoung is his girlfriend and only he should be getting the ‘advantages’ of her but Junhui pointed out that he shouldn’t talk about her like she’s property, and if her dad is willing to pay, what’s wrong with letting him do that? Nobody in their house asked for help with money, but they’re smart enough to know that if someone’s willing to pay part of your rent, you better fucking take them up on that offer. Especially, if money was one of the biggest concerns. 

Junhui worked as a bartender in the shadiest part of the neighborhood, despite the entire neighborhood itself being pretty damn shady. Everytime he takes his stolen Buick out to work, he’s almost positive he won’t have it anymore once he’s leaving. If he has the ability to steal a car from someone, then someone else has the ability to steal it from him and Junhui would rather lick Chan’s crusty toes then have to steal another car.

He decided his current lifestyle was only temporary, and he would find a more suitable job later on but so far, it’s been six years and nothing has changed. He was still locked up in the same one floor two bedroom apartment, or ‘cottage’ as Chan likes to call it, abandoned on the couch because he’s the lowest rent payer. One day, he will find something better. He’s sure of it. He’s the only one without an almost guaranteed young death in their house, considering how the other two live as if they’re immortal. He’s willing to be a hard and established worker, if only he was given the proper chance. 

Soonyoung and Chan don’t exactly have steady incomes, let alone a job altogether. Yet somehow, they’d doing so much better than he is. Soonyoung comes from a rich family who had a large sum of money saved up for college, that he never ended up going to due to him running away before high school even ended. Nearing close to 22, he’s still latching onto whatever he can find to pay for drugs and alcohol. Junhui warned him that he eventually be out of money but Soonyoung claims he’s doing just fine and money is all a scam anyway. 

Chan, on the other hand, is a huge gambler. He’s dumb as shit and loses money nearly as quickly as he receives it. Nearly every other night you could find him trying to strike big and make a good amount but every single fucking time he’s left with disappointment. Even with Nayoung to feed him the money, he hates losing whatever he has in pocket, so he’s the one to stir up trouble a majority of the time. Once Chan comes stumbling in at the asscrack of dawn every few days, Junhui always shoos him to bed and says they’ll talk when it’s lighter and he’s more awake but almost every time, Chan’s gone by the time morning comes around. He’s not complaining though, it’s one less roommate to deal with.

Junhui was a bit different. Unlike the others, he actually cared what happened to himself. He wouldn’t let himself ruin anything about his life by getting into drugs and alcohol, despite them both being scattered all around the house on a daily basis. He’s dealing with it for now, but any chance he gets and he won’t hesitate to leave this area and never look back. He’s waiting for his life to figure itself out, whenever that may be.

Right about then, Junhui hears a loud pounding on the door. It’s fucking loud, and Junhui wants to smash the door by the time the third knock happens. He assumes it’s just another sales person, or some very angry girl scouts. 

“Open the door, nerd.” Soonyoung says, exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his blonde hair dripping all over their dirty ass floor. He lights a cigarette and motions over to the door for Junhui to get it. “Could be girl scouts, you never know. Get me some mint ones if it is.”

Junhui stood up and made his way over to the door, stopping to throw a shirt at Soonyoung so their visitor isn’t blinded by Soonyoung’s pale chest. The loud knocks happened again, “I’m coming!” Junhui yells, annoyed at the fact that the person felt the need to keep fucking banging. He opens the door and sees a suspicious looking man with basically his entire body covered. His eyes drift to the figure who’s standing next to him and Junhui is surprised to see Chan, who looks probably just as confused as he is. 

“Who are you?” Junhui asks, crossing his arms. His face remained neutral but his mind was running with thoughts along the lines of Who The Fuck Tryna Mess With Chan.

“Who am I? I think you should ask your friend here.” The man replies, motioning over to Chan who was looking down. 

“What happened?” Junhui asks, drawing his eyes over to Chan who just now decided to pick his head up. His left eye was dark with a bruise and there was a few cuts with dried blood on his cheek. He didn’t look too bad, Junhui has seen worse from him, but he still felt bad for him. Of course, he’d feel bad for anyone if they looked just the least bit uncomfortable. He’s luckily only taken a few beatings himself, but he knows that the outcome is never as fun as it looks.

“I found him passed out outside of a bar a little while ago. And, because I’m a decent person, I brought him back.” The man says. Junhui looks at him in the eyes and only just now realizing how intimidating he looks. His eyes were dark and wide but barely noticeable due to the long black bangs that were covering his eyes. The lower half of his face was covered with a black mask. Whoever this was, he didn’t want anyone to know who he is. His clothes were black as well, basically covering him head to toe despite it being right in the middle of summer.

“How did you know where he lived?” Junhui asked, leaning on the opening to the door. Something didn’t feel right here. Maybe he’s just blinded by the lack of decent people in this town, but people just don't do helpful things out of their own kindness. There has to be some sort of catch. 

“What do you think? I waited until he woke up, then asked him.” He said, scoffing. “I’m guessing you’re his roommate, not his dad. So that means he’s old enough to live away from home, so he should be old enough to control himself. Teach him to do that.” The man says and Junhui frowns at him. Who is he to tell him what to do? Junhui didn’t support Chan’s actions either, but you’d have to be stupid to think he would actually say anything about it. Chan’s an adult living his own life, Junhui is just the kid who lives off him and takes advantage of his love life. 

“He’s an adult, he can make decisions for himself.” Junhui says, trying to keep his tone calm because the man did bring him home, which was considerate. He easily could have robbed the boy and just left them there. 

The man lets out a quick laugh under his mask. “Yeah, he can. But what’s the use if they’re stupid ones?” He gives Chan a small nudge forward and Junhui catches his hand before he topples over. He still smelled very intoxicated. He feels Chan’s arms move up a little to wrap around his shoulders in a hug, though he wasn’t sure if Chan really wanted to hug him or if he just needed some extra balance.

“Thank you.” Junhui says, turning to the man but before he can even thank him, he’s already on his way. Junhui sighed, at least he didn’t have to deal with him for any longer. He closes the door shut after pulling Chan inside but the first thing he does it topple onto the ground. Fucker. 

“He’s back?” Soonyoung says, walking into the entrance hall from the kitchen. Junhui notices that he didn’t put on the shirt he gave him, but he took off his towel as well. “What a nice family reunion. I think it’s been months since we’ve all three been together.” He leans down closer to Chan, but immediately jumps back up and wrinkles his nose. “He smells disgusting. Is he conscious? I don't think he is.” Soonyoung says, poking Chan’s body with his foot.

“I’m pretty sure he is.” Junhui says. He wasn’t alert, but he was still awake. He moves Chan’s limbs one by one with his feet but it looks like he fell asleep within the twelve seconds he’s been inside for. “Or at least, was.”

“Why’d he drink so much? I thought he wasn’t doing that anymore.” Soonyoung says, crossing his arms. 

Junhui shrugs, “ask him.”

Sooyoung takes that as an invitation to pick Chan up by his arms and push him against the wall once he was standing up, despite Junhui being 100% sure he is not conscious anymore. His eyes blink open slowly as Soonyoung shakes him.  
“Hey!” Soonyoung yells once Chan’s eyes no longer look like he’ll fall asleep any second. Chan offers a groan in response and tries to close his eyes again but Soonyoung doesn’t let him. He blinks a few more times before his body starts heaving and Soonyoung quickly lets go of him, but not before Chan is able to vomit out whatever the fuck was in him. 

“Fuck!” Soonyoung shouts. “What the fuck!” He says angrily. “I literally just fucking showered!” He yells, glaring at the vomit that now covered his legs. Junhui decides to push him towards the shower before he has the chance to say or do anything else that could harm anyone. 

Soonyoung got mad easily, and Junhui didn’t want to deal with him while he was angrily, especially if he was angry at Chan, who was now more alert and rubbing his bottom from just being dropped onto the floor for the second time now. The stench still lingered and it mixed with the already existing alcohol smell which made just a beautiful combo with Soonyoung’s cigarette smell that was basically always drifting in the air.

“Damn.” Chan says, bringing his hands to his head to massage it. “I feel like shit.” His voice is hoarse and breathy, leading Junhui to feel bad for him. His insides must not feel well either, considering their new house decoration that Chan left all over the floor. 

“What the hell happened?” Junhui asks sternly. He might have sympathy for the kid but he’s much more curious as to why he’s here, drunk, and throwing up on Soonyoung. And he is certainly not looking forward to mopping up the floor. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“It’s nothing.” Chan pauses to burp. “I just drank a lot by mistake.”

“But why! You don’t even drink, let alone enough to make you pass out.” Junhui says, getting more annoyed by the second. 

“I didn’t though, look. I’m still awake.” He says, sticking his arms out to imply that he was indeed awake.

“Not now, earlier. Some random stranger brought you back here, you don’t remember?” Junhui asks, crossing his arms. He’s been out for a whole minute and suddenly doesn’t remember shit.

Chan laughs. “That never happened.” He says proudly. “Hey, what’s that gross smell?” He asked, looking around with a crinkled nose. 

Junhui opens his eyes, appalled. This is who he’s dealing with? He wanted to smack Chan right across the face and it was taking every little bit of self control he had to not do it. What other potentially dangerous actions has he done that he doesn’t remember? “Yes, it did.” He says. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He asks.

Chan looks around, confused. “Well, I left here yesterday to meet up with Nayoung. We fought a little and I was upset so I went to the bar. I guess I drank too much.” He shrugged. “No biggie. I just need to tell her I love her and I’m so sorry for fighting with her. She’ll be okay.”

Junhui felt his heart sink. “Chan, you were gone for three days.”

“What? Don’t fuck with me. It’s Friday, you have a work shift tonight.” He replied, still caressing his head. 

“It’s Sunday! Why would I be here if I had to work tonight!” Junhui yelled, rubbing his face with his hands. Chan was very messed up, he didn’t know what to do about it. Does this mean Nayoung hasn’t heard from him in two days either? She has to be worried sick, he’s pretty sure Chan is the only thing she ever thinks about. “Where’s your phone?” Junhui asks. He wanted to solve this Nayoung issue before anything else goes out of place. 

“It’s in my- oh shit.” He pauses, running his hands down his pants hoping to find a lump buried there somewhere. “I had it, I swear I did.” 

“It’s missing?” Junhui asks. His frustrating turned into worry. Did that man actually end up robbing him?

“Yeah, It’s not on me.” Chan said. 

“What about your wallet?” Junhui asks. If his wallet was gone too, then they could be in even more trouble.

“You think I bring my wallet with me when I go out drinking?” Chan asks, and Junhui rolls his eyes. At least they don’t have to worry about that.

Junhui digs his head into the wall directly above Chan. “Which bar did you go to, let's go find it.” He said reluctantly, but knew it had to be done if they ever wanted to get in contact with the girl that’s currently keeping them all alive. Chan has stated multiple times that he doesn’t write down anyone's number because he’s too proud and confident in his memory to do so. Except here they are, numberless. 

“No fucking clue.”

\--

Junhui and Chan had a long adventure waiting for them. They started off by checking every bar within ten miles of them, which was surprisingly a lot, to see if there was anybody who remembered seeing a drunk man lying outside of their building earlier today. As expected, nobody had given any helpful answers. They ended up going to a last resort and checked the surroundings of said buildings hoping to find the phone buried in a patch of grass or something. The day went on and the sky got darker, and they still had no luck. Chan was still complaining about a headache and Junhui was getting frustrated

“I’m tired. Can’t we just stop.” he whined once they stepped into the car again. It was almost 10 pm, and they’d been out searching for hours. Junhui sighed, of course Chan wanted to stop. He had no motivation to do anything. “You sure you don’t have a find your iphone app or something?” He asked and Chan shook his head. They were officially out of luck. He couldn’t think of any other way they could check to find it. 

“You’ll have to get a new one. And fuck you for not remembering Nayoung’s number, that’s your own fault.” He says angrily, hoping Chan doesn’t take any actual offense to it. He doesn’t want to be angry at the kid, he knows he wouldn’t lose it on purpose, but he just wish Chan understood that he can’t just do what he fucking wants all the fucking time. If Nayoung doesn’t forgive them for whatever they fought about, then this could affect them all. Junhui would be out of money and he’d have to crawl back to his parents, which he would do anything to prevent from happening. 

“Damn.” Chan says, resting his feet on the car. “What do we do?” 

“You need to find a way to contact Nayoung or we’re all done for.” Junhui says.

“Hey, why is this all on me?” Chan asks. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even live in a house.” He says. Chan has so much pride in himself. He’ll never actually admit to being wrong and will not hesitate to shove in his face that he’s the only reason Junhui has a home. So, to prevent such conversations, Junhui tries to bring up the Nayoung topic up as little as he can. 

“Yeah, I know.” Junhui responds hesitantly. “But you can deny that you’re in the same position as me if she doesn’t want to talk to you again. She may love you but no girl would be happy if their boyfriend suddenly cut all contact with them, intentional or not. I can already imagine her saying ‘you ignored me!’ like sixteen times.” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

“One of these days I’ll strike big.” Chan boasts. “I don’t know when that day is, but it’ll happen, trust me. Once I win the lottery we won’t have to worry about Nayoung or money every again.” He says and Junhui can tell that he’s basically just calling Nayoung money. He knows that’s what Chan thinks of her as, but he would never tell her that. As long as she thinks they’re madly in love, Chan doesn’t find any issue with it. 

“But until that day comes, we need to make a living somehow.” Junhui says, playing along even though he knows Chan is more likely to cure cancer than actually win a good sum of cash. He’s seen him gamble, he fucking sucks. Chan just shook his head in response and Junhui rolled his eyes. He’s only showing how delusional he can be.

They needed something to do for the rest of the night that didn’t require going back to the house and watching Soonyoung get it with some girl. Chan doesn’t know that Soonyoung requested the house tonight, but Junhui doesn’t think it really matters to him anyway. He probably doesn’t even know where Soonyoung’s room is located in the house at this point. He was rarely there and usually spent his night’s away, or passed out outside of a bar.

“Do you want to drink?” Chan asked out of the blue. Junhui wondered if his ears were starting to play tricks on him now. Is he sure he heard that correctly?

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Junhui asked, praying that Chan was only joking and that they could settle for a movie tonight. Chan was barely conscious just a few hours ago due to drinking too much, why does he think drinking right now is a good time?

“Why not? It’s what we need right now. If we’re screwed, we might as well be screwed and drunk.” He said and Junhui honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

“The fuck.” Junhui said. 

“I think you need it more than you think you do.” Chan said, looking at Junhui with a little smile. 

“You really want to waste the remaining money we have on drinking? We’re not even sure at this point if we can afford next months rent. You do still need a house to your name, despite you never being there.” Junhui said. He was baffled that this kid had a mentality of a literal six year old. All he knew how to do was party.

“Maybe Nayoung will be there?” Chan said in more of a question form then a statement after a moment of silence. Junhui knew there was no possible way that would happen, but something in him ended up agreeing to go, but only if Chan promised to be careful. Obviously, he wouldn’t be drinking, he’d just make sure Chan doesn’t do any more dumb shit tonight that would get them in more trouble somehow. Once Junhui unlocked the car, Chan reached into the glove department and pulled out a stash of bills. 

“What the fuck is that? Where did you get that?” Junhui asked, blinking to make sure those are real actual dollars. 

“I always keep money in your car. Just in case of emergency, so if you ever need it it would be there for you.” He replied, but never told Junhui how he thought it would be of any help to him if he didn’t actually know that it was in there. Still, he’s thankful that the younger boy thought about him. 

They made their way into the bar and before they even walked inside, Junhui had to plug his nose to stop the smell from seeping into his nostrils. He wanted to gag on the spot. It had been too many years since he’s drunk anything, minus the occasional beer every once in a while. Chan, however, seemed to know exactly what to do. He strolled up to the bar and handed Junhui a small glass filled with a liquid that Junhui didn’t recognize. 

“Drink up, buddy. This’ll make you feel better.” Chan says, patting Junhui on the back.

“If anything you’re the one who needs it.” He says, pushing Chan’s hand away. “Not too much, I’m driving home tonight.”

“Come on, just one little sip. It won’t make you feel drunk, I promise. It’s not nearly enough. Just try it!” Chan says and Junhui doesn’t know whether he’s telling the truth or not, he can never tell. 

“Fuck it.” Junhui says and takes a large sip of the liquid, downing it all in one go. He doesn’t know what made him do it, but he fucking did it and he’s not going back now. It’s bitterness ran down his throat and he felt like gagging at the taste. How could anyone find this enjoyable? He moved to get out of the way as quickly as he could before Chan was able to give him another one. 

He went to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face before sticking his face directly in the sink and sucking the water straight from the faucet. He knew there would be no other way to get pure and actual water in this place, so he decided to risk the possible humiliation from a couple of drunk guys. 

“That’s appealing.” A voice said from somewhere. Junhui was shocked by the sudden noise and ended up bumping his head on the fauset trying to retreat. 

“Who are you?” He asked before he turned around. Once he did, he recognized the man instantly. The long emo 2008 hairstyle easily gave it away, as Junhui couldn’t see his eyes once again. This time, however, there was no mask on and Junhui could clearly see the lower half of his face. A dark beanie was pulled up to the top of his eyebrows and his hair still covered until the lower eyelashes. Junhui wondered how he was even able to see where he was going.

“How’s your friend?” He asks, ignoring the earlier question. 

“Fine.” Junhui says quietly. He wanted to leave the bathroom as quick as he could but also didn’t want to make this guy upset with him. Without the mask, the man somehow looked even more intimidating than before, if that was even possible. 

“I’m glad I ran into you by the way, I might have accidentally taken this.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone. Junhui quickly recognized it as Chan’s phone and reached his grabby fingers out to try and snatch it. The man must have knew his intentions, and he just shoved it back into his pocket before Junhui had a chance to grab it. “No no no, in order to get it back, you have to do something for me first.” He says, lips forming into a small smile. 

Junhui wanted to argue with him, dropkick him and run away with the phone but he wasn’t about to do either of those things. His body trembled in the mere presence of this man and he’d like to keep his sanity tonight. “What is it?” Junhui asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. The situation was sketchy as fuck, but he really didn’t have another choice here. 

“Have you ever shot a gun before?”

**Author's Note:**

> knowing me the next chapter will take me nine years but 
> 
> also follow me on twitter if you want @romsaecult


End file.
